


We all end up exactly where we belong

by slowroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, love is found in the most unlikely places. Eighth year fic. Harry/Draco, Ron/ Hermione, Ginny/Blaise. Written for the hd writers Back to Hogwarts challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all end up exactly where we belong

I've been watching them for weeks now and I see how happy they are...it was hard to believe at first. I couldn't accept that Harry would actually choose Malfoy over me. It helped that he's a guy, I suppose. And he is hot. Even I couldn't deny that.

"But how can you stand him? He's such a git!" I said time and again.

"He's not so bad, Gin. He's changed," Harry would say.

But I couldn't see it. Perhaps I didn't want to. I had accepted the fact that Harry's gay and that there will never be anything but friendship between us. But I didn't see why Harry couldn't pick someone else. "Why does it have to be Malfoy?" I said and Ron agreed with me.

"Maybe Harry's experimenting," Ron suggested.

"Let's just hope he comes to his senses one of these days, then," I said.

I'd been watching and waiting since. I knew that Harry would never come back to me. But I still loved him and I wanted him to be happy and no matter what Harry said, I was convinced that Malfoy was not the person who would make him happy...

And then one day, I was walking past the tapestry on the fourth floor on my nightly patrol, when I heard whispers. I twitched the tapestry aside and took a look. After all, I am a prefect and it was after curfew. I had every right to look and to dock points from whoever it was.

It was Harry and Malfoy. Harry was standing against the wall while Malfoy was leaning over him. They were talking softly...too softly for me to hear what they were saying. I knew that I should walk away, but I simply couldn't get my legs to move. I stood there and watched, wondering at the tenderness in Malfoy's eyes as he looked at Harry, the gentle touch of his fingers as he caressed Harry's cheek, and the passion with which he kissed him...

Harry stood there with his head thrown back, an expression of bliss on his face as Malfoy kissed him all over his face and neck. They were so absorbed in each other that neither of them saw me. Harry moaned as Malfoy continued to touch him and kiss him. It was a very erotic sight and yet it was clear that this was not just about sex. It was a lot more. Neither of them said the words, but it was obvious from they way they looked at each other and the way they touched that Harry and Draco Malfoy were in love...

That it was strange to me didn't make it any less true. Love isn't always found in the most obvious place...some times the most unlikely people can come together and make magic. A fact that I have since discovered for myself. All these years, I never looked twice at Blaise and yet, here he is, lying with his head on my lap, holding my hand and looking up at me like I'm the most amazing thing that he's ever seen...

I look across the common room, at Ron and Hermione, who are, as always, arguing about something and then they burst out laughing, and they look so fondly at each other...I look over to the other side of the room and there's Harry resting his head on Draco's shoulder and smiling as Draco plays with his hair. Our eyes meet and I know what Harry's thinking. Somehow, we've all ended up exactly where we belong.


End file.
